


Gimme Shelter (In Your Heart)

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e07 Gimme Shelter, Established Relationship, Except they use a radio, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Season/Series 04, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: As Abby hears the tiredness in Marcus' voice over the radio, the weight he's carrying as chancellor, she decides to distract him with some phone sex. But... Marcus is not just longing for her, and they're not the only ones on the private channel.





	Gimme Shelter (In Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during S4E7, where Bellamy's rover gets stuck in the mud during the black rain. I did change a few things, so it doesn't entirely follow the show's plot, but I certainly got my inspiration from there. Thanks to the few amazing Kellaby fanfics that are out there, I'm now a diehard shipper of those three, so I just had to write something myself!!! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Abby’s fingers hovered over the smooth surface of the walkie. She’d wanted to call Marcus for a couple days now, but she’d been busy and so had he. She sighed as her fingers passed the button for the tenth time. She didn’t know why she was this nervous. She just was. It’s been days since she last heard Marcus’ voice, and something in the back of her mind always wondered whether he was okay. Whether he was still alive.

As her fingers reached the button again, she took a deep breath and finally pressed it.

“Marcus, this is Abby. Are you there?”

Abby listened to the creaking sounds coming out of the radio. Waiting. Hoping for the sound to change.

“I’m here, Abby. God, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

Abby smiled, she imagined him sitting behind his desk. She knew he’d be smiling. She knew he’d be dragging his hands through his hair, as if he was trying to get rid off everything that he’s been through today. She’s seen him do this so many times, and she could only imagine how he’d light up at her voice.

“It’s good to hear yours too, Marcus.”

She meant it. She never thought that, after Jake, she’d ever love someone that much ever again. Especially not Marcus. She sometimes wondered if she would’ve ever come to love him if they’d still be on the Ark. She thought not. He’d been strict, cruel even. But he changed. Earth has made him realize that life was about _living._ Not rules. Not punishments. Not surviving, but actual living. That’s the Marcus Kane she fell in love with.

“Will you come home soon?”

Abby nearly felt her heart break at the longing in his voice. She didn’t know when she’d be back. Her work on the island was nowhere near finished, and she couldn’t come back until it was.

“I… I don’t know, Marcus, I’m sorry. I’m still trying to find a way to recreate the nightblood, and so far it hasn’t worked out. I wish I could be with you, too. But…”

“I know. I shouldn’t have asked. I just… I hate that you’re there and I can’t come to you. Now with everything happening here-“

Abby frowned. She could hear the tiredness in his voice. The weight he was carrying, just because he was the chancellor. She wanted to be there for him. Cradle him in her arms until he finally drifted off to a good night’s sleep. Something she knew he didn’t have when she wasn’t there with him.

“Is Bellamy still out there?” Abby asked him carefully. Raven had a short call with Marcus a couple hours ago, and Raven had told her that the black rain had reached Arkadia. That Bellamy had left camp to find Mark and Peter, but that he’d been too late. Marcus cared about Bellamy. A lot. She knew how much he’d worry.

“Yeah. He is. And he’s not responding to my calls. I- God. I should’ve stopped him. He’s probably beating himself up and there’s nothing I can do to help him.” Marcus sounded so wounded. She knew there was something he wasn’t telling her, but she knew better than to ask. Marcus would tell her whenever he was ready. Besides, she already knew. Knew just how much he cared about the younger man. She never told Marcus, but she’d caught him jerking off one time. It had been Bellamy’s name on his lips as he came instead of hers. Abby thought she’d feel jealous, but she didn’t. Not at all. Marcus had such a big heart. There was enough room in there for both her and Bellamy. She hadn’t want to push him away or make him feel guilty about it, so she figured she’d wait until he’d bring it up himself. Up to this day, he hadn’t.

“If you hadn’t let him go, he would’ve beaten himself up as well. He tried. He didn’t make, but at least he tried.”

Marcus stayed silent for a while. Overthinking that. Abby couldn’t lie to herself, she worried about Bellamy as well. But he was strong. In a few days, he’d realize that he tried to save them to the best of his ability – which she knew that he had – and he’d be able to forgive himself for not making it in time. He had more than enough names on his list of people he’d killed, but Mark and Peter wouldn’t be added to that list.

“You’re right, Abby. I just wished he could’ve saved them.”

“Me too.”

Abby sat back in her chair, not quite knowing what to say. All she wanted was to hold him. Make him forget about the world around him, even it would just be for a short time. When she was with him, she knew exactly what to do, but words through a walkie could only do so much. It’d never be as comforting as holding his hand. A hug, or even sex, maybe.

_Sex._

“Are you alone, Marcus?”

“Yeah, I’m in my room. Why?”

Abby swallowed, wondering if she should do this. Their relationship was so new, and she wasn’t sure what Marcus liked and disliked. He might not even be up for anything like it. It’s been a long time since she’d done anything like this, the last time not long before Jake was floated. But… She knew he used it as a way to blow off steam. It was worth a shot, she figured.

“I want to try something with you.”

“Try some- Abby, what are you talking about?”

Abby took a deep breath and locked the door to the little office-like room she was in now. She didn’t want to risk having Raven barging in when they were in the middle of this. _If_ they’d get to that point, of course. But, better safe than sorry.

“I’m not there, I’m not with you right now, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t make you feel good.” She whispered softly, and smirked when she heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the radio.

“Abby, I can’t- I need to be here in case Bellamy comes back, I-“

“It’s still raining, Marcus, he won’t be back until that stops. Please, dear, let me make you feel good. I know you need it. Crave it.”

“Fuck. Fuck, Abby I do,” he whispered, his voice low and desperate. Abby was in complete control here, and it turned her on. It was usually Marcus who took the lead, pinning her down on the mattress and making love to her just the way she liked it. But… He probably never did anything like this before, and she loved the way she could hear his voice crack in lust.

“Get on your bed Marcus, and undress yourself.”

“Y-yeah.”

Abby licked her lips as the line went silent for a couple seconds, indicating that Marcus was doing exactly as she’d asked. She closed her eyes and tried to envision what he’d look like right now. His naked chest, showing off the strong muscles underneath his skin. She thought he was gorgeous. Every single thing about him.

“I’m on the bed Abby, God, I wish you were here, I-“

“Shhh, I’m right here, Marcus. Just close your eyes. Close them, and feel how I run my fingers across your chest.”

Abby slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and she too tried to envision it weren’t her own hands undressing her, but his. She imagined the rough skin on his fingertips dragging across her chest. It’d feel so good. He always knew exactly where to touch her. All her weak spots. They haven’t been together that long, but he paid attention to her every gasp, every moan. She dragged her own hand down her chest, following her feminine curves.

It was odd, but Marcus made her feel beautiful. Sexy, even. After Jake, she’d felt lost in her own body sometimes, not sure how to look at it, how to carry herself. But Marcus had ignited that flame again, and made her feel at ease.

“Hmmm, Marcus, I’m gonna jerk you off so good. Do you feel my fingers curling around your cock?”

“Fuck, yes, Abby. M-more, please.”

“Move your hand faster, but don’t make yourself come yet. I want you right on the edge.”

Marcus moaned, and his breathing sped up. Abby couldn’t help but imagine just how hot it must be to actually see him. To see how he’d be writhing on his bed, eyes squeezed shut as he rapidly moved his hand, stroking himself to that very edge, right where she wanted him. Abby slowly moved her hand into her pants, not bothering taking them off, and she gasped as her fingers found her most sensitive spot.

She opened her eyes, staring at the walkie. God, how much she wished it’d be Marcus in front of her. That she could hold him. Have him fuck her. It’s been too long. She wanted more than just Marcus’ desperate voice through that damn walkie, and-

Oh no.

There it was. That green little light at the bottom left corner. Indicating that someone else was listening. She couldn’t help the panic surge in her chest. No one had access to this private channel. Just Marcus, her and… _Oh._

Bellamy.

Abby quickly thought about her options. She could warn Marcus, but that’d leave Bellamy exposed and it might do more damage than it’d help the boy. Or she could shut her own walkie down, but… To be honest, she didn’t want to stop one of these rare moments she had with Marcus. Or… She could…

Abby bit her lips. Bellamy has been listening the entire time. He could’ve shut them out. That’s what anyone would do if they’d be in Bellamy’s position. But, for some reason, he hadn’t. He kept on listening. Maybe it meant he _wanted_ to hear this. Abby moaned. She imagined Bellamy sitting there, in the rover, furiously jerking himself off as he listened to them. Or he’d be too shocked, too nervous, and he’d just sit there, his cock straining against his jeans, not knowing what to do. _Fuck._

She wasn’t sure if this was a good plan, but she knew that at least Marcus had feelings for Bellamy, and now that Bellamy was still listening to them… She might as well try it. She pressed the button again.

“Marcus, are you close?” she whispered as she resumed touching herself, circling her fingers softly over the hard bud. Knowing Bellamy was listening, it added a whole different tension to this all and Abby loved it. She knew she wouldn’t last long anymore, so she had to be quick.

“Y-Yeah. Abby. I want to come so bad. I want to feel your hands. Please. Please…”

“No, Marcus. I won’t touch you. Just… Slowly now. Can you feel those soft lips pressing against yours? Can you feel the hot breaths in your neck?”

“Fuck. Yes. I do.”

“Do you feel how his hands roam across your skin? How he kneels in between your legs and takes you in his mouth, slowly. He’s probably never done this before, but you’ll teach him, won’t you? You’ll take care of Bellamy.”

She stared at the green light on her walkie, anxious to see if it’ll disappear. Maybe she’d gone a step too far and scared him away, but the green light stayed on. He was still with them. Marcus didn’t respond right away. The silence spread through the office and Abby had to resist the urge to tell Marcus to just go with it, when she heard the creaking sound of his radio again.

“Abby, I- I don’t…” Marcus whispered, his voice a strange mixture between want and shame. Guilt, maybe. But he didn’t have to feel that way.

“Shh, I know you want him, Marcus. I know you think about his body in your arms all the time. It’s okay. It’s okay, I love you. Just… Think about him Marcus. Think how hard he’d try to make you feel good, how he’d take you deep in his mouth, staring up at you with those hopeful, innocent eyes.”

Marcus was so far gone. She could hear his moans, sometimes clipped off as he forgot to press the button on his radio. The fact that he’d lost control like that, sent a wave of heat through Abby’s stomach. His moans were getting louder, higher, more breathy. Desperate. The green light was still on. Abby gasped and sped up her pace with her fingers. She wanted this.

“I bet you think about fucking him as well, don’t you. You’d take your time on prepping him, fingering him slowly until he’s a moaning mess under your touch. Then you’d fuck him so gentle, so slowly, making him feel every inch of that big cock of yours as you fill him up. He’d be so tight, Marcus. It’d feel so good around you.”

“Abby… I can’t, I can’t-“ Marcus breathed out and then, “Fuck, _Bellamy_. Bell, oh God.”

Abby came. Her breathing stocked, her legs trembling as the waves of her orgasm hit her over and over again. She took a deep breath, bathing in the aftershocks. She had to finish this correctly, though. So with a shaky voice she continued.

“Yes, that’s it Marcus. Fuck him. God, you can spill right into him. He’s begging you for it. He needs you, _Kane._ ”

“Bellamy, I- I… _Fuck._ ” Marcus gasped, and a low growl left his mouth, sending shivers down Abby’s spine. He came. She could hear how he was trying to catch his breath, and she knew exactly what he looked like in a moment like this. Sweaty, his cum staining his stomach. His eyes distant and happy.

“Yes, yes. That’s it. Take a deep breath, Marcus. God, that was so hot.”

“Abby, I… I never meant…”

“Shhh, we don’t have to talk about this right now. Just enjoy the feelings, okay. I know you love Bellamy, and it’s okay,” she whispered softly.  It was silent for a few seconds, as they were both coming down from their highs. It had been intense. Far more intense than Abby had planned it to be, and so much better.

“Fuck, I do love him. Those images you just brought up, I can’t-…”

Suddenly, there was the creaking of another radio, neither Abby’s or Marcus’. Abby’s breath stocked. She hadn’t thought Bellamy would have the guts to expose himself. Not right after this.  She stared at the radio, waiting for Bellamy to speak. _Go on, say something._

“I… I love you too, Kane,” Bellamy’s shaky voice came in, low and rough. “And I’m back at Arkadia. I’m right outside the gates…” Abby heard Marcus gasp, and she felt tears form in her eyes, because _yes, this is all Marcus needed to hear. Those two needed each other._ The green light disappeared, indicating that Bellamy had turned off his radio.

“Go to him, Marcus.”

“But-“

“ _Go.”_

The creaking of the radio stopped and Abby listened to the silence. She wished she could be there. See it as they fell in each other’s arms. But she had work to do, and they had each other to hold. They’d be okay. Now she had even more reason to save the Earth. They deserved more time together. She smiled as she dressed herself and felt a renewed sense of determination.  _She'd find a solution. She'd save them._


End file.
